


I Trust You

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Tony had PTSD ever since he was in the cave in Afghanistan. He got scared with really dark spaces, he didn't like confined place especially when he's alone. Tony will still get nightmares every night when he sleeps alone in his big bed, he would wake up breathless as he sat up and clutch the bedsheet. Tony used to love it when someone pins him down during sex, he used to love the pain, the whole 'torture', but after Aghanistan, things changed, physical contact was a huge no, until he met Steve
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	I Trust You

Tony had PTSD ever since he was in the cave in Afghanistan. He got scared with really dark spaces, he didn't like confined place especially when he's alone. Tony will still get nightmares every night when he sleeps alone in his big bed, he would wake up breathless as he sat up and clutch the bedsheet. Tony used to love it when someone pins him down during sex, he used to love the pain, the whole 'torture', but after Aghanistan, things changed, physical contact was a huge no, until he met Steve

As Tony and Steve starts dating, they would joke around and teased each other, they would playfully wrestle in the ring, with Tony pinning Steve down, in between his thighs, as Tony ruffles up Steve's messy hair. Steve would throw his head back and laugh, as Tony tickles his side.

“Tony Stop.” Steve laughs.

“Never!” Tony chuckles evily.

“Come on now.” Steve laughs harder.

“Admit defeat.” Tony laughs as he continues to tickle Steve.

“I'll only admit defeat in the bedroom.” Steve laughs as he locks Tony in a chokehold, pulling him under himself.

Tony froze as Steve pins him down, Tony starts to hyperventilate as his pupils dilates and memories of the cave flashed in front of his eyes, he remembers every pain, everytime they poke and prode him. He felt himself choked and can barely breathe. Steve felt Tony froze under him, Steve stops tickling him, and sat up, he pulls Tony along and he faced Tony.

"Hey, breathe alright." Steve said as he held Tony's shoulders.

"Tony, baby. Breathe. I'm here" Steve said.

Tony tried to breathe but he felt like every breath he took, hurts his lungs. He felt like his lungs were burning, he looked at Steve, his eyes were begging for help. His fingers trembles around Steve thighs, he felt hot tears running down his face. He could see Steve was really worried for him, he could see Steve's mouth moving but he can't seem to hear what Steve was saying.

"Hunny, look at me. Breathe and everything will be fine." Steve comforts him, as he wipes his tears away.

It took Steve about 15mins just for Tony to calm in his arms, Steve wipes the tears and sweat away, he smiled as Tony starts to relax in his arms. 

"Are you feeling better, my love?" Steve asked, Tony just nods tiredly.

"Let's get you back in your room alright. Let me carry you back." Steve said as he help Tony up, and piggyback Tony back to his room.

Steve lays Tony down on his bed, he pulls of Tony's shoes and tucks him in bed. He sat by Tony side as Tony took a sip of drink by his bed side table. Tony looks at Steve, embarrassed that he had a panic attack just because Steve pinned him down.

"You want to talk, baby?" Steve asked softly as he massages Tony's legs under the cover

"I'm sorry." Tony started to sob.

"What are you sorry for baby?" Steve asked him.

"For just now. For having a panic attack." Tony sighs.

"Hey don't cry. Look its totally normal alright for someone to have a panic attack." Steve said as he wipes a tear that had ran down Tony's cheek.

"But I'm Tony Stark. The greatest man alive. How can i be so weak in front of my boyfriend." Tony sighs as he stops Steve from wiping his tears, he held Steve's hands.

"Baby, you can be anything and everything you want, it doesn't stop you from being a human being." Steve said as he held Tony's hands up, kissing the back of his hands.

"Now tell me what's wrong. What happened back there? What did you see?" Steve asked him.

"I don't know, it felt like i was back in the cave. It felt like they're were pinning me down trying to insert this." Tony said as taps his arc reactor.

"I suddenly couldn't breathe. The flashbacks were sick and dark, it felt like i was in that fucking cave. It felt like I wasn't me." Tony continued as he looks at Steve.

"Is that why you're always pinning me down instead? Is that why you're always on top? I mean I'm not complaining about being a bottom. Is that why you're always the big spoon?" Steve asked. Tony just shrugs.

"But i trust you, babe. I trust that you won't hurt me. I don't know but I've always trusted you. But i don't know how but that happened, and it was something i never expect to happen." Tony sighs.

"Baby, look at me." Steve said as he cups Tony's face.

"You must tell me and talk to me when things like this happens. You should tell me whatever that is troubling you. You should tell me what is okay and what is not. If you're okay to open up and tell me all your boundaries, i promise you things like the panic attack won't happen again." Steve reassures him.

"Babe, i trust you. With my whole life, i know you won't hurt me at all. It's just one panic attack." Tony said as he looks at Steve, rubbing his thumb against Steve's soft palm.

"One panic attack that could lead to more. Please tell me if i hurt you or if it's out of your comfort zone or anything babe. I love you, you do know that." Steve said as he kissed Tony's forehead.

"And i love you too baby." Tony said as he leans up and kissed Steve's nose.

"Alright you must be exhausted, take a nap okay." Steve said as he pushed down Tony's shoulders, pulling the covers up.

"Let's take a nap together baby." Tony said as he pats the side of his bed.

  
Steve smiles and gets into bed next to Tony, Tony smiles and turns to Steve, laying on his chest, as Steve slides an arm under Tony's neck and pulls him closer. Steve kissed the top of Tony's head as Tony wiggles closer to him.

"Today, i want to sleep in your arms, as this is the most safest place ever." Tony yawns.

"Well at least if Bucky were to ask me, i too can hold my world in my arms." Steve said.

"So Sam and Bucky have been cuddling too?" Tony asked, as he looks up to Steve, Steve just nods.

"Those assholes." Tony chuckles.

"Baby, sleep." Steve yawns, Tony smiles and just hugs Steve back.


End file.
